


Ten Seconds

by OutlawLord



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: -Ish, First Meetings, Hero Worship, Love at First Sight, M/M, completely unedited bc if i tried i'd procrastinate on posting it for like a few more months, maybe a year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutlawLord/pseuds/OutlawLord
Summary: It takes all of ten seconds for Akaashi to fall in love.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Ten Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> One of those Reedsy prompt thingies was "Write a story that takes place across ten seconds" and I was already planning on doing a love-at-first-sight thing for Bokuaka cuz they're cute like that so this was born.

Akaashi’s entire life changes in just ten seconds.

Akaashi twists the door handle to the Fukurodani gym. He’s confident in his ability to do a good enough job to get into the volleyball team. He might not make the starting team, but that’s alright. He can work his way up to it.

They’ve always been a powerhouse school, but last year, some freshman had come in and absolutely stolen the show. The then-first year’s performance was a bit unreliable, but Akaashi had watched all of Fukurodani’s matches, and whenever the first-year Bokuto was doing good, he did amazing. Someone so skilled must practice diligently. Akaashi wonders how it would feel, setting for someone so talented. He wonders if he’ll even be allowed to set for him.

Akaashi pushes open the double doors to the gym, and it almost feels like something straight out of some shoujo anime. The fluorescent lighting flows from the building, illuminating the only thing Akaashi can see. It’s the stand-out first-year, second-year now, Bokuto, jumping high into the sky, hand raised and ready for a powerful spike down. Akaashi can almost see wings behind him.

He understands, in that moment, what it means to be starstruck. He’s heard his friends talk about celebrities, and how cool they are, but Akaashi’s never really understood or been interested in trying to understand. He gets it now. His body is frozen in place, eyes stuck on Bokuto, with his powerful body and confident smirk, as if he knows that this spike will be amazing.

The sound of the volleyball slamming down on the other side of the net, and the comparatively quiet squeak of Bokuto’s sneakers making contact with the gym floor, shake Akaashi out of his stupor somewhat.

Bokuto turns towards the door, and his confident grin grows into a charming, overexcited smile. Akaashi feels his heart beat against his ribcage, and he wonders if people die because they see someone so beautiful that their heart can’t take it anymore.

Akaashi thinks he might die, and he’s never been one for hyperbole.

The older boy approaches, energy radiating off of him but walking deliberately slowly, as if someone had told him to stop. Akaashi doesn’t even know him, but he feels, innately, that this is unnatural behavior. Akaashi wants to see Bokuto relaxed; maybe not relaxed, but comfortable, feeling at ease with himself and the people around him. He wants to see Bokuto running and leaping like he somehow knows Bokuto wants to, he wants to see Bokuto laugh so hard he chokes, he wants, and wants, and wants, and he’s never wanted anything so much before in his life. It’s terrifying, exhilarating, and he can’t wait to get to know the boy who’s walking up to him with confidence and happiness radiating off of him in waves.

“Hey!” Bokuto greets cheerily. His voice fills the room, commands the attention of all those who hear it. Akaashi immediately can’t focus on anyone or anything else. That wide smile, those grinning eyes, his bright greeting, it all entrances the freshman. How can someone be this positive, this excited about everything?

Akaashi stares at him, and he just knows, the way he somehow knows Bokuto wants to reach out and hug him, or shout something, or start jumping around excitedly, that one day, he will fall in love with him. He can feel it starting already. His pounding heart, his uncontrolled breathing, the way he’s entranced with the boy in front of him, the way he’s already calling him “beautiful” and “amazing” and “perfect” in his mind, falling for him will be inevitable.

“My name is Bokuto Koutarou!” the other boy proudly announces. 

_Koutarou,_ Akaashi thinks. _I want to know so much more. Koutarou._

Akaashi can’t wait to fall in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> plz leave kudos and comments bc i need the positive reinforcement i never got from my parents to function


End file.
